Hermanas
by Ale93371
Summary: Ambientada en MK9 con varios cambios. Mileena y Kitana han perdido todo lo más importante en sus vidas, excepto su rivalidad... una rivalidad de la que hasta ellas mismas comenzaran a dudar. ¿Realmente deben ser enemigas, no puede haber lugar para la hermandad, para los lazos de sangre?
1. Dolor

_**Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de Mortal Kombat, está ambientado en el universo de MK9 salvo por dos pequeños cambios:**_

_**- Kitana y Jade sobrevivieron a la masacre de Sindel.**_

_**- Skarlet y Rain estan, incluso otra vez habrá pareja Skarlet x Rain (si no les gusta, lo siento)**_

_**Mortal Kombat no me pertenece, este fic fue hecho para entretener.**_

Hermanas

Capítulo 1: Dolor

Ella seguía sin poder creerlo la primera vez que lo oyó, una frase que caló hondo en su ser: "El emperador murió", le parecía imposible que su padre pudiera haber sido derrotado por Raiden pero así fue. Mileena quedó destruida, había perdido primero a su creador Shang Tsung y ahora a su "padre" Shao Kahn.

Ella aún recuerda el hecho, intentó ayudar a su padre a destruir a Raiden, quien estaba poseído por los dioses antiguos pero su "hermana" Kitana la distrajo y cuando terminó Shao Kahn era destruido.

Igual que ella, Baraka, Goro, Sheeva, Rain, Kintaro, Ermac, Cyrax, Sektor y Reptile estaban conmocionados con la pérdida de su líder. Al principio pensaron en quien debía sucederlo en el trono pero luego acordaron seguir su legado todos juntos como una unidad…

¿Y Skarlet? Ella seguía atada en el coliseo, el lugar donde el emperador la había colocado como arma final, como su ejecutor más temible, liberarla en caso de extrema necesidad por ser la guerrera más feroz e implacable. A sus oídos también llego la noticia de la muerte de su creador pero no derramó ni una sola lagrima, su mirada azul seguía tan fría como siempre, ninguno de los sirvientes quería acercarse a ella, excepto Mileena y Rain con los que si demostraba cierta confianza.

Mileena, la mujer mitad edeniana mitad tarkatana, estaba muy triste pero también vio que quizás sea su gran oportunidad para acercarse a alguien, alguien que ella conoció hacía poco tiempo y con quien le gustaría entablar una charla, un hombre con fuego en las venas y venganza en el alma.

Por eso mientras todos descansaban, ella huyó y usando su poder de transporte apareció en Netherrealm, el infierno. El ambiente lleno de ríos de lava y cadáveres quemándose junto con el olor a azufre no parecía molestarla en lo absoluto, pronto una figura comenzó a emerger de la lava, ella lo reconoció inmediatamente ya que era la persona por la cual había venido.

- Hola Scorpion. – le dijo ella con voz sensual.

- ¿Mileena? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo el ninja espectral.

- Quiero ofrecerte algo.

- Te escucho.

- Una alianza, tú y yo.

- ¿Y porque debería aceptar esa oferta?

Como si fuera parte de la respuesta Mileena comenzó a caminar alrededor del hombre tocando sus grandes hombros con sus manos con uñas pintadas de negro, seguía hablando con voz sensual:

- Te he estado observando y veo que somos muy parecidos. Ambos hemos perdido cosas importantes, tú perdiste a tu familia y tu clan, yo a mi creador y a mi emperador. Ambos estamos del mismo bando. Por eso creo que estaría bien que trabajáramos juntos

- ¿Y qué ofreces para que yo acepte?

Ella se detuvo frente suyo, comenzó a acariciar con sus manos femeninas el ancho torso del ninja, acerco su rostro al de él, sus ojos naranjas miraban hambrientos los ojos sin pupilas del habitante del infierno.

- Te ofrezco… todo esto… - contestó ella tocándose su bello cuerpo. – Seré tu esclava, un hombre tan fuerte como tú merece lo mejor.

- Me ofreces tu cuerpo por mi ayuda…

- Bueno, digamos que sí. ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Quieres saber mi respuesta?

- Claro que sí Scorpion.

- Bien, aquí tienes mi respuesta… ¡apártate!

El ninja dorado dio un fuerte empujón y la ninja rosa cayó al suelo caliente, ella no entendía nada ese gesto tan agresivo por parte del Shirai Ryu.

- Vivo de luto, he perdido a mi clan, a mi esposa, a mi hijo… - comenzó a hablar Scorpion.

El hombre se acercaba en forma amenazante mientras que Mileena retrocedía arrastrándose en el suelo, su mirada de lujuria ahora era de miedo.

- Yo solo amo a mi esposa, que descansa en paz… y vienes tú… con tus aires de mujerzuela a hacerme esto. ¡¿Crees que quiero otra mujer, una mujer que se me ofrece como una prostituta?!

- Yo… yo… no quise ofenderte… - decía nerviosa.

- ¡Pero lo has hecho y ahora pagarás! – contestó blandiendo su espada.

Ella quería seguir escapando pero una mano espectral salió del suelo y la tomó de un brazo, otros tres brazos emergieron y tomaron sus extremidades restantes, estaba completamente inmóvil, el pánico la invadía mientras miraba el frío acero. La pobre mujer suplicaba mientras el hombre se preparaba para darle muerte con su espada, un castigo para grandes ofensas.

Completamente acorralada, ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final, rogando que fuera rápido e indoloro. Finalmente con un grito el espectro clavó su espada… a unos centímetros de la cabeza de la mujer edeniana-tarkatana. Los ojos naranjas miraban llorosos su propio reflejo en la espada clavada a un lado pero sin presentar peligro alguno.

Con un aire frío y de desprecio, Scorpion quitó la espada y la volvió a colocar en su vaina mientras que los brazos infernales soltaban a la conmocionada Mileena, quien aún sentía el miedo y su corazón palpitar muy fuerte.

- Ahora… vete de aquí. – sentenció Scorpion desapareciendo en una llamarada.

Con esfuerzo Mileena se levantó y caminó unos metros hasta toparse con la figura de un hombre calvo, de piel blanca y unas extrañas marcas negras en la cara.

- ¡Quan Chi!

- Hola Mileena, he visto lo que hiciste y te juro que nunca me divertí tanto en mi vida.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Realmente creías que podías conquistar a Scorpion con tus encantos y tu cuerpo? ¿Realmente crees que él iba a ser convencido por una mujer?

- Pero… yo creí…

- Él es un espectro, ya no siente nada que no sea venganza y enojo, no hay lugar en su alma para el amor y menos para la lujuria. Lo siento Mileena pero jamás lo vas a convertir.

- ¿Ocurre algo maestro? – lo interrumpió una voz conocida.

Mileena se fijó detrás de Quan Chi y vio a un pequeño grupo de personas, ella inmediatamente los reconoció a todos: Jax, Stryker, Sub-Zero, Smoke, Kung Lao, Sindel, Kabal y Nightwolf.

- No, no ocurre nada Jax.- Contestó Quan Chi antes de dirigirse a Mileena. – Como sabrás, tu padre me concedió las almas de todos los que murieron en el conflicto y Sindel mató a casi todos los guerreros de Raiden…

- Excepto a mi hermana y a su amiga.

- Sí, y tampoco pude poseer el alma de Liu Kang, pero ya será mío.

Mileena se acercó a Stryker, ella lo conoció durante la invasión a Earthrealm, en una feroz pelea él la derrotó. Ella sabía de su fuerza ya que venció también a Kintaro, uno de los shokan más poderosos, sin duda esto llamó su atención hacía el oficial.

- Es una pena, me parecías tan lindo. – le habló Mileena a la ahora sombra de lo que había sido Stryker.

La mujer volvió a Outworld, más específicamente al coliseo que, a esas horas de la noche ya estaba vació, caminó mirando para todos lados como buscando algo.

- ¿Me buscas a mí, Mileena? – dijo seriamente una voz femenina.

- Skarlet… sí, te buscaba a ti.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntaba la mujer, quien seguía encadenada.

- Nada, hoy quise mostrarles mis sentimientos a un hombre… pero he hecho mal… ese hombre está completamente vacío.

- Quizás no era el indicado Mileena, no puedes culparte.

- Gracias, pero siento que no soy atractiva para nadie. – hablaba en tono triste a la par que se quitaba la máscara mostrando sus dientes filosos. - ¿Te parezco atractiva?

- ¡Lo eres, solo tienes que encontrar al hombre ideal!

- ¡Como si fuera fácil, tal vez lo sea para ti Skarlet, pero para mí…!

- ¡¿Qué son esos gritos?! – dijo una voz masculina, luego apareció un hombre vestido de purpura.

- Rain… - dijeron al unísono Mileena y Skarlet. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mileena, Skarlet, no podía dormir así que decidí caminar un poco. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, solo estábamos hablando.

- Hablando a los gritos por lo que oí. Bueno, yo creía que había pasado algo grave, pero parece que me equivoque, me voy.

- Espera Rain. – habló la pelirroja Skarlet.

- ¿Sí?

- Estoy muy sedienta... y ya que tú puedes crear agua con tus manos. ¿podrías darme un poco de agua?

- Em… sí… sí puedo… - respondió con nerviosismo ante la hermosura de la cazadora.

Rain juntó sus manos y concentrando su poder hizo aparecer agua como si se tratara de un vaso o una vasija pequeña, la ninja roja bebió hasta hartarse.

- Aaahh, es lo que necesitaba, gracias Rain.

Mileena al ver la situación se acercó, aun con la máscara baja, al edeniano:

- Rain, yo también estoy muuuuyyy sedienta, me encantaría un poco de agua. – decía la híbrido con voz sensual.

Tuvo que hacer bastante esfuerzo para soportar el potente chorro de agua que fue directo a su rostro, Rain no tuvo ningún reparo en literalmente arrojarle agua a la cara a la mujer.

- Listo. – dijo sin problemas.

- …gra… gracias… - dijo con molestía Mileena.

- Rain… - volvía a hablar Skarlet. – Antes de que te vayas… ¿podrías liberarme de las cadenas?

- ¿Soltarte?, pero Shao Kahn te colocó ahí.

- Pero Shao Kahn no está. – dijo la cazadora con una voz que ponía más nervioso al edeniano de purpura. – Rain, no sabes lo incomodo que es dormir aquí, me encantaría dormir en una cama suave.

- Pero no hay más habitaciones.

- Puedo ir a la tuya.

- ¡¿A LA MÍA?! ¿A mi habitación?

- Sí, seguro tendrás un lugarcito allí.

- Bueno, la cama es grande pero…

- Perfecto… por favor Rain, suéltame… y te lo compensaré…

Tras pensarlo el ninja purpura finalmente liberó a su compañera y ambos se fueron dejando sola a Mileena, quien se retiró toda empapada a su habitación. En el pasillo escuchó otras voces, no le costó mucho reconocer a Baraka y Reptile, ella permaneció escondida mientras oía la conversación entre el tarkatano y el saurian:

- ¿Dónde estará Mileena? No está en su habitación. – hablaba Baraka.

- Tranquilo, seguro que debe estar por allí, no es tonta.

- No será tonta pero si infantil, seguro se fue a jugar como una niña pequeña, Reptile.

- ¿Por qué la tratas así? Creí que estabas con ella.

- ¿Con ella? Si ella es más una edeniana que una tarkatana, no somos compatibles, tendrá algunos rasgos pero para mí es una simple copia de esa asquerosa Kitana.

No hacía falta decir que las palabras afectaron fuertemente a la dama de rosa, quien no quiso seguir oyendo y caminó. De pronto un extraño sonido se oía en el fondo del pasillo, parecía un grito ahogado o un gemido. Ella siguió caminando y a medida que avanzaba el sonido se hacía más fuerte. Era los gritos y gemidos de una mujer y de un hombre, ella preparó sus sais pensando que los sonidos eran de un combate, pero cuando se asomó y entreabrió la puerta vio que los sonidos eran de otra cosa.

Un hombre de cabellos negros y una mujer de cabellos rojos estaban tendidos en la cama, tapados por sabanas, completamente extenuados y con el sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos. Estaban desnudos pero las ropas purpuras y rojas en el suelo delataron quienes eran.

- _¡Rain y Skarlet! _–pensó Mileena tapándose la boca con las dos manos.

- Eso fue increíble… sí que sabes cómo compensar… - hablaba el edeniano a su amante.

- Te lo dije, considéralo un agradecimiento por soltarme y dejarme dormir aquí. – contestaba la mujer de cabellos rojos. - Ahora quiero hacerte una pregunta.

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué fuiste tan rudo con Mileena?

- Porque no me agrada, ella jamás me agradó. Parece que le gusto pero ella no me gusta nada.

- Bueno, pero es edeniana como tú.

- Ella es más una tarkatana que una edeniana, no somos compatibles, tendrá un bello cuerpo pero sus ojos naranjas y sus dientes deformes me recuerdan que solo es un clon mal hecho de Kitana.

Otra puñalada al corazón de la pobre Mileena, quien se encerró en su habitación. Se quitó por completó la máscara y se miró al espejo, cerca suyo había una máscara azul ensangrentada que le había pertenecido a Kitana, miró el velo y en un arranque de ira rompió el espejo de un golpe aunque eso le lastimó gravemente la mano. Agotada y triste se dirigió a su cama, con la mano vendada, y sin que nadie lo notara comenzó a llorar.

Fin de capitulo

_**Bueno, primer capítulo ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Dejen reviews con sus opiniones y críticas, nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Ale93371.**_


	2. Dos mundos diferentes

Capítulo 2:Dos mundos diferentes

Kitana y Jade aún recuerdan ese momento, el momento en que sus vidas estuvieron a punto de ser arrebatadas junto con las de sus compañeros. Después de asesinar a casi todos los guerreros de Raiden, la ex reina de Edenia, Sindel, atacó a su propia hija y a su amiga, dejándolas malheridas a ambas, pero la intervención del chamán Nightwolf y su posterior sacrificio para destruir a la malvada mujer evitaron una muerte segura.

Al regresar Raiden y Liu Kang, el dios del trueno usó sus poderes para curar a ambas edenianas. La princesa de Edenia quedó devastada cuando su amado Liu Kang murió accidentalmente en un enfrentamiento con Raiden para evitar que él atacara a Shao Kahn. Al principio odió a la divinidad pero luego comprendió que solo había sido un desgraciado accidente, que no era la intención.

Mientras Johnny Cage y Sonya Blade se quedaron en Earthrealm para tratar de reparar los destrozos que dejaron los tarkatanos tras su paso por Nueva York, Kitana y Jade pudieron recuperar parte de lo que en el pasado fue Edenia y ahora, junto a un puñado de gente que había logrado escaparse de la tiranía de Shao Kahn, intentaban restaurar parte de lo que había sido su hogar.

Como tributo a aquellos hombres que dieron su vida por la causa, las damas encendieron nueve velas, representando a Jax, Kabal, Sub-Zero, Stryker, Smoke, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Nightwolf e incluso Sindel, para que su alma pudiera descansar en paz a pesar de todo el daño que ella misma hizo.

La princesa no pudo evitar derramar varias lágrimas, no solo por la pérdida de su hombre, ni ella misma podía explicarlo, era como una sensación extraña, como una profunda depresión invadía cuerpo y mente de la mujer, como una angustia cuyo motivo era completamente desconocido.

- Kitana ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Jade a su amiga, cuyos ojos miel estaban aún llenos de lagrimas.

- No… - respondía la princesa. – No estoy bien, no puedo dejar de llorar…

- La muerte de Liu Kang te afectó mucho pero…

- No, no es solo por Liu Kang, es por otra cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- No… no lo sé…

**Mientras tanto en Outworld…**

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo derramando lágrimas, las horas pasaban pero el dolor seguía en su corazón. Mileena se levantó de la cama cansada y con su mirada apagada.

- _Nadie me quiere. _– Pensaba la fémina. – _Nadie me da muestras de cariño, ni mi propio padre Shao Kahn me ha dicho algo bonito alguna vez. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que alguien me quiera?_

La hibrido edeniana-tarkatana dio vueltas alrededor de su cuarto preguntándose lo mismo una y otra vez como esperando una respuesta que parecía no llegar nunca, con sus ojos naranjas, aun llorando, miró el espejo roto y vio su reflejo multiplicado varias veces por las rajaduras, sus dientes tarkatanos se veían perfectamente, luego contempló el velo azul ensangrentado que le había pertenecido a Kitana, recordó el bello rostro que mostraba ella cuando se lo arrancó en un combate y se lo quedó como trofeo, un rostro muy diferente al suyo. Ella no quería sabe nada más y tomó la máscara azul y salió del cuarto corriendo, nadie pudo detenerla en su marcha, ni Baraka, ni Skarlet, ni Reptile, todos intentaron impedir su huida pero no lo lograron ya que la mujer se transportó lejos.

Los baldíos y los paramos era un lugar solitario, perfecto para que ella pudiera reflexionar sobre todo. En su mente miles de idea se le cruzaban en la cabeza. Sin dudar sacó uno de sus sais y lo colocó sobre su muñeca, sentía el frío metal tocar su vena apenas cubierta por la piel.

- Tal vez así ponga fin a mi dolor. – dijo mientras presionaba más la cuchilla.

Pero recuperó la cordura y soltó el sai entes de que llegara a herirla.

- ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? No puedo matarme, soy una guerrera, debo morir como una… y ya sé cómo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de dientes puntiagudos y nuevamente usó su poder de teletransportación, desapareciendo en una nube rosa como su ropa.

**De nuevo en Edenia…**

La gente había podido construir un pequeño palacio para su princesa, no era muy ostentoso pero era el hogar ideal para una persona aristocrática. La princesa no lo había pedido y no tuvo otra opción que aceptarlo, Jade obviamente también viviría en el pequeño palacio como guardaespaldas y amiga íntima de Kitana.

La mujer de azul se dedicó a divagar sobre toda la situación: como ayudar a su gente, qué hacer ante un ataque, como entrenar a las futuras tropas, eran miles de problemas para una sola mente. Al ver la preocupación de su amiga, Jade se ofreció a entrenar a los próximos guerreros de Edenia para alivianar algo el peso que la princesa cargaba en la espalda.

Kitana se fue a su habitación a descansar un poco, se acostó en su cama, cerró sus ojos y dejó que el sueño lentamente la llevara. Ella no veía una pequeña nube rosa que surgía en medio de su cuarto, lentamente una figura conocida hizo aparición.

La princesa despetó al sentir el metal en su cuello, se despertó sobresaltada y miro al intruso que sostenía un sai contra su garganta.

- ¡Tú! – apenas gritó la mujer ya que la cuchilla hacía más presión en su cuello delicado.

- Hola hermanita, demos un paseo. – dijo la voz con un tono infantil.

Jade sabía que Kitana se había ido a descansar pero la extrañó al ver como pasaban las horas y la princesa no salía de su habitación. La gente se acercaba al palacio con peticiones y la ninja esmeralda no podía hacerlo todo, era el momento en que debía aparecer la mujer indicada para la tarea.

Preocupada por todo el tiempo transcurrido la edeniana corrió por el pasillo del palacio hasta llegar a la habitación de su amiga, ella sabía que debía respetar su intimidad pero ahora era tiempo de quebrar esa regla. Fue enorme su sorpresa al hallar la cama vacía, tan vacía como el resto de la habitación.

El corazón de Jade se achicó ante el hallazgo, sus ojos verdes se abrían a más no poder. De inmediato se puso a recorrer todo el palacio gritando el nombre de Kitana. Angustiada y cansada la mujer regresó a la habitación de su amiga para toparse con un papel que estaba sobre la almohada.

"_Hola Jade, mi hermanita está conmigo. No te preocupes, no la llevaré con mis amigos para darle una "fiesta de bienvenida". Si la quieres volver a ver, ven a Outworld, en los baldiós, el lugar donde me venciste una vez y desde siempre juré destrozarte junto con Kitana. No habrá nadie más, solo será entre tú y yo._

_Ven pronto, de lo contario mi hermanita va a sufrir mucho, besitos"._

La carta no tenía firma, pero no era necesaria, la mujer apretó el papel entre sus manos morenas mientras de sus labios, con enojo, salió un nombre, un solo nombre:

- Mileena…

Fin de capítulo.


	3. Lagrimas

Capítulo 3: Lagrimas

Sin perder tiempo, e ignorando que podría estar yendo directo a una trampa, Jade fue a los baldíos para encontrarse con la captora de su amiga. No le resultó muy difícil llegar a Outworld con ayuda del dios Raiden, quien ofreció su ayuda en la tarea de rescate, pero la ninja lo rechazó diciendo que era un asunto personal, el dios del trueno aceptó y desapareció no sin antes acordar que vendría unas horas después para ver cómo iba todo.

- Bien Mileena, aquí estoy. – dijo Jade a la nada, nadie respondía, nadie estaba presente.

De pronto una nube rosa volvió a formarse, era Mileena, en su mano llevaba un trozo de tela, sus ojos naranjas miraban divertidos los ojos verdes de Jade, quien estaba furiosa.

- Tardaste demasiado Jade. – habló la edeniana-tarkatana.

- ¡Cállate! ¡¿Dónde está Kitana?! – preguntó eufórica la edeniana, se notaba el enojo en su voz.

- Como te dije… - siguió Mileena arrojando la tela que tenía en la mano. – Tardaste demasiado.

Jade miró la tela y era una máscara azul ensangrentada, sus ojos verdes se volvieron vidriosos y las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir al comprobar que la máscara era de Kitana, ella lo reconocía sin problemas.

- Kitana… no me digas que tú…

La mujer de rosa asintió con una risita, Jade no daba crédito a lo que veía.

- La… la mataste…

- Si hubieras llegado antes podías haberla salvado.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

- Porque estaba harta de ella, haciéndose la linda, presumiendo de su hermosura mientras a mí me trataba de horrible y de monstruosidad.

- No puede ser… no puede ser… por los dioses…

- Sí, una pérdida irreparable para ti, pero ve el lado positivo: ella está de nuevo con Sindel y Liu Kang.

- Te mataré… ¡TE MATARÉ MALDITA! – gritó Jade haciendo aparecer su bastón envuelto en un aura purpura.

- ¡Sí, así, enójate! ¡Atácame con toda tu fuerza, esta vez te destrozaré!

Con sus ojos aún llorosos, la ninja verde se arrojó en combate contra su enemiga, quien había desenfundado sus sais. Mileena golpeó primero pero fue bloqueado por el bastón de Jade, la edeniana contratacó con un golpe al estómago de la ninja rosa.

- Esta vez no habrá piedad, has ido demasiado lejos, te mataré. – la amenazaba Jade aun apuntándola con su bastón.

Adolorida pero aún no vencida Mileena pudo hacerle un corte en el brazo a su contrincante, luego se transportó y reapareció detrás de ella dándole una patada detrás de la cabeza que la desorientó. La vista de Jade se nubló, el golpe seco la había atontado, cayó arrodillada tomándose la cabeza con una mano y con la otra aun blandiendo el bastón.

- Pensé que me darías más batalla. – hablaba Mileena acercándose lentamente a su rival con sus sais en las manos. – Pero hasta Kitana fue mejor enemiga que tú.

"Kitana", bastaba mencionar ese nombre para que la edeniana cobrara fuerzas y evitara un golpe fatal que la hubiera degollado de llegar a destino. Sacó uno de sus razorangs (un boomerang con cuchillas) y la arrojó contra la edeniana-tarkatana, el arma le provocó un doloroso corte en el hombro pero no tan profundo como para que no pudiera mover el brazo sin problemas.

Mileena volvió al ataque pero falló ya que Jade le hizo una barrida que la derribó y le hizo soltar sus sais. Una vez en el suelo, la ninja esmeralda comenzó a golpearla repetidas veces con el bastón. Piernas, abdomen, brazos, pecho, cabeza, ninguna zona del cuerpo de Mileena estaba a salvo de los reiterados golpes que le daba Jade, la ninja rosa quedó casi inconsciente y con mucho dolor.

- Es la segunda vez que te derroto… y la última. – amenazó la edeniana.

Para sorpresa de Mileena, Jade soltó su bastón y tomó los sais que su enemiga había dejado en el suelo, sabía que no había peor deshonra para una persona que ser asesinada con su propia arma.

- Ahora… pagaras por todo… - dijo Jade.

- No tienes las agallas… - la desafió la moribunda Mileena.

Con furia la mujer se preparó para apuñalar a su enemiga, por un extraño motivo Mileena no mostraba miedo o arrepentimiento, al contrario, mostraba una sonrisa bajo su máscara manchada de sangre, parecía estar esperando la muerte. De pronto un grito detuvo a Jade cuando el sai estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de clavarse en la carne de su enemiga, era una voz familiar, una voz que reconoció apenas la oyó.

La ninja verde corrió en dirección a la voz y detrás de una gran roca encontró a nada más y nada menos que Kitana, sana y salva. Estaba atada de pies y manos y tenía la boca amordazada pero había conseguido sacarse la mordaza para gritar.

- ¡Kitana!

- ¡Jade… eres tú!

- Por supuesto. ¿Creíste que no vendría a salvarte?

- Pero temí que Mileena te matara.

- ¿Mileena? Ella jamás podría vencerme.

- Es verdad… - interrumpió una voz débil, Mileena, se había levantado y ahora se hallaba cerca de ambas mujeres. – Sabía que no podría vencerte…

- ¿Entonces por qué me desafiaste?

- Para que me mataras.

Las palabras impactaron a la princesa y a su amiga, no entendían que era lo que quería decir la ninja de rosa.

- ¿Para qué te matara?

- Sí, quería ponerle fin a mi vida, pero como una guerrera no podía suicidarme, así que secuestré a Kitana y te hice creer que la mate para que no tuvieras piedad alguna. La máscara que te di era de un combate anterior entre ella y yo.

Las dos enmudecieron, no encontraban palabra alguna para contestar ante tamaña confesión que les daba la edeniana- tarkatana. Las lágrimas nuevamente caían de sus ojos naranjas.

- Lo arruinaste todo Kitana… lo arruinaste todo… - concluyó Mileena antes de salir corriendo.

Jade desató a Kitana y ambas fueron a buscarla, la encontraron a unos pocos metros, arrodillada, llorando.

- Mileena… - se acercaba Kitana.

- Déjame…

- Mileena ¿Por qué querías morir? ¿Qué te llevó a tomar esa decisión?

- Mírame… mírame bien… - decía ella bajándose el velo. – Soy horrenda, nadie quiere estar conmigo, estoy muy sola…

- Te entiendo…

- No, no me entiendes porque tú no tuviste este problema, tú si tienes gente que te quiere, gente que te da cariño… pero yo, ni el emperador me dijo siquiera algo lindo.

- No me sorprende, para él no eras una hija, eras solamente un soldado. Te nombraba como hija pero te ordenaba y te hacía trabajar como todos los demás.

- No…

- Sí, es la verdad, él no puede sentir amor ni cariño por nadie… lo siento Mileena pero él no te quería como una hija…

La ninja rosa se tapó el rostro con sus manos, en un momento de compasión Kitana se arrodilló al lado de ella y le colocó una mano en el hombro, Jade se acercó a la princesa con cara de preocupación.

- Kitana… puede ser una trampa.

- No Jade, ella y yo estamos conectadas, ella está siendo sincera conmigo… y créeme, ya no representa peligro alguno.

En un momento los ojos naranjas de Mileena se encontraron con los ojos color miel de su "hermana", las dos se quedaron mirándose por unos minutos, un incómodo silencio se hacía presente.

- Mileena… - dijo Kitana rompiendo el silencio. – Cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras una criatura feroz y terrible como Baraka, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tienes sentimientos y sufres como sufro yo… puedo ver mi personalidad en ti…

- No… no comprendo…

- La muerte de Shang Tsung y Shao Kahn te sirvieron para darte cuenta de que en realidad estas del lado equivocado… tú no debías estar con ellos, ellos solo te usaban como arma.

- Mientes.

- No miento… es la verdad y lo sabes, te criaron para matar y destrozar, es por eso que nunca te dieron cariño, no había lugar para sentimientos así en Outworld.

El llanto de la pobre mujer iba en aumento con cada palabra, intentaba hacer oídos sordos a lo que decía Kitana, pero en su mente sabía que todo lo que decía era la pura verdad y eso la devastaba.

- Mileena… estoy dispuesta a dejar atrás nuestra rivalidad… ya no quiero que seamos enemigas ahora que veo cómo eres realmente.

- Kitana…

- Es más, te propongo ir a con nosotras a Edenia… bueno, lo que estamos reconstruyendo de ella, puedes vivir en el palacio… después de todo tú también tienes sangre real, ahí serás tratada como lo mereces.

- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Realmente vas a perdonarme después de qué intenté matarte dos veces?

- Sí, ahora estoy segura de que has cambiado… además no debes sentir vergüenza de tu rostro… eres una mujer muy bella sin importar lo que digan… ¿Qué me dices… hermana?

Mileena quedó impactada por todo lo que Kitana decía, era la primera vez que la trataban bien y ahora sus lágrimas eran de felicidad. Abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, Jade se emocionó ante tan bella escena, aunque en el fondo dudaba si su amiga estaba haciendo lo correcto en perdonar a la que poco tiempo atrás era su gran rival.

Con alegría Mileena aceptó la invitación, pero dijo que antes debía ir a buscar sus cosas al centro de Outworld, no tardaría mucho así que Kitana y Jade se quedaron esperando mientras la edeniana-tarkatana se transportaba.

Reapareció en su cuarto, lista para llevarse sus cosas, otra vez era de noche así que todos debían durmiendo o eso pensaba ella hasta darse la vuelta y encontrarse con una ingrata sorpresa:

- ¡Rain, Skarlet! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntaba asombrada la mujer de rosa al ver al edeniano purpura y a la dama de rojo. Rain estaba parado sobre la entrada y Skarlet sentada sobre la cama.

- Hemos visto lo que pasó Mileena. – decía Skarlet fríamente.

- Usamos nuestros poderes y te seguimos en todo momento. – Agregaba Rain - Ya sabemos lo que piensas hacer… y no podemos permitírtelo.

Mileena se quedó mirando seria a sus camaradas, vio como la ninja roja comenzaba a desenvainar una de sus cuchillas, sin pensarlo sacó sus sais lentamente.

- No van a detenerme. – dijo sin más.

Fin de capitulo.


	4. Una nueva vida

Capítulo 4: Una nueva vida

- ¿Realmente intentaran detenerme? – decía la ninja rosa. - ¿Le avisaron a alguien más o solo ustedes saben lo que voy a hacer?

- No, solo nosotros dos, pero si lo haces pronto se enteraran todos. – contestó Rain.

- Mileena, no hagas esto más difícil. – agrego Skarlet.

- No entienden, por fin tendré lo que tanto quise, un reino, una familia, cariño…

- ¿Nosotros no te damos cariño acaso?

- Rain, te oí decir que jamás te agradé, te espié cuando estabas en la cama con Skarlet.

La ninja carmesí se puso más roja de lo que ya era al escuchar que su intimidad con su amante había sido ultrajada.

- ¿Nos viste a Rain y a mí… en la cama, Mileena?

- Sí Skarlet, yo me esforzaba por tener un poco de amor por parte de Rain… y tú, quien te hacías mi amiga y eso, con poco esfuerzo ya estaba encima de él gimiendo y sudando.

- Bueno… em… hubo algo entre Skarlet y yo, pero no tienes derecho a estar ofendida. – hablaba Rain. – Es verdad, no me agradabas porque eras muy infantil y…

- Porque siempre piensas que solo soy un clon malhecho de Kitana, por eso.

- Mileena, escúchame, yo no me llevo bien con todos, excepto con el emperador, con Rain y contigo. – dialogaba ahora Skarlet. – Yo siempre mostré aprecio hacia ti, así que por favor te pido, no hagas esto, no te unas a Kitana y Jade, no traiciones nuestra causa, no traiciones a tu padre…

- ¡Él no era mi padre, era mi emperador, yo hice de todo para satisfacerlo pero él siempre me trataba con rudeza como si fuera una esclava y no como una hija!

- Me temo que nos estas dejando sin alternativas Mileena, deja ya lo que estás haciendo o Skarlet y yo vamos a tener que obligarte.

Como se dijo antes la ninja escarlata había desenfundado lentamente sus cuchillas mientras que la hibrido edeniana–tarkatana había hecho lo mismo con sus sais. Con enojo Mileena arrojo sus sais mientras al mismo tiempo se teletransportaba desapareciendo en una nube rosa, los sais rozaron a ambos ninjas, haciéndoles un pequeño rasguño, pero nada grave.

La mujer de rosa volvió a los baldíos y esta vez además de Kitana y Jade, estaba el dios del trueno Raiden acompañado por Johnny Cage y Sonya Blade.

- Volviste. – dijo Kitana contenta.

- Kitana y Jade nos contaron todo, Mileena, nos alegra que hayas decidido dejar Outworld en favor de un mundo que realmente necesita tu ayuda y… - hablaba Raiden.

- Después pueden agradecerme. – interrumpía Mileena. – Tenemos que irnos antes de que nos encuentren.

- ¿Antes de que nos encuentren? ¿Quiénes? – preguntaba Cage hasta que una visión le sirvió de respuesta.

Dos charcos emergían de la nada: uno de agua transparente y otro de sangre roja y brillante; ambos charcos comenzaron a tomar formas humanoides hasta adoptar la forma definitiva de Rain y Skarlet.

- Ellos. – dijo Mileena sabiendo que con ver a ambos ninjas no hacía falta añadir nada más.

-Mileena, es tu última oportunidad, regresa aquí y no te haremos nada. – amenazaba Rain formando una espada de agua con su mano.

- ¡No, ya elegí! ¡Voy a ayudar a mi hermana a reconstruir Edenia y ustedes no podrán impedírmelo!

- Muy bien, tomaste tu decisión, lo lamento mucho Mileena pero tendremos que eliminarte… junto con ellos. – contestó Skarlet desenvainando nuevamente sus cuchillas filosas.

Sin perder tiempo Mileena, Kitana, Jade, Raiden, Johnny y Sonya, los seis se pusieron en pose de combate, era muy evidente la ventaja numérica pero había que destacar las grandes habilidades de Rain y Skarlet que eran los dos esbirros más poderosos de Shao Kahn junto con los shokan.

- Espera, Skarlet. – detuvo Rain a su compañera.

- ¿Qué pasa Rain?

- Dejemos que se vayan.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Dejarlos ir?! ¡Pero Rain…!

- Skarlet…

Los ojos azules de Skarlet miraban con enojo los ojos marrones de Rain, pero luego se contuvo y guardó sus cuchillas.

- ¿Realmente es lo que quieres Mileena? – preguntó Rain dirigiéndose a la ninja rosa.

- Sí, estoy segura. – respondió secamente.

- Muy bien, ve con ellos.

- ¿Qué, no iban a atacarnos? – preguntaba la teniente Sonya Blade confundida.

- ¿Se acobardaron acaso? – reía Cage pero la mirada fría de Rain lo hizo dejar de reir.

- No nos acobardamos humano tonto, he decidido que hoy no se derramara sangre, además por respeto a una gran guerrera como Mileena. Pueden irse tranquilamente… pero recuerda Mileena, esto no quedará así… pronto Edenia caerá de nuevo… todos se enteraran de tu traición y no habrá piedad alguna.

- No tengo miedo Rain, que venga todos los ejércitos de Outworld, podemos destruirlos como si nada. Adiós Rain, adiós Skarlet, los esperaré a ambos en el futuro. - concluyó Mileena.

Los seis guerreros desaparecieron en un solo relámpago, Skarlet le dio una sonora bofetada a Rain. La ninja escarlata se la veía realmente molesta por no haber podido absorber la sangre de la traidora y del dios del trueno.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Rain? ¿Acaso tuviste miedo?

- No tengo miedo, no conozco el miedo aun.

- ¿Y entonces por qué no me dejaste atacarlos, porque permitiste que se fueran? Mileena debía pagar por desertar.

- Era un combate de seis contra dos, además contando un dios entre los enemigos.

- No me digas que temías ser derrotado por Raiden, que no me entere que no querías salir lastimado, podíamos haberlos despedazado los dos juntos.

- No era por mí, era por ti, yo no quería que salieras herida por enfrentarte a Raiden, conozco al dios del trueno y su poder. Obviamente en otra ocasión no hubiera evitado el combate, pero después de perder al emperador, no quería correr el riesgo de perder a mi chica.

Los ojos azules de Skarlet se abrieron a más no poder ante las palabras de Rain, dejó de lado el enojo y lo abrazó al mismo tiempo, que bajando ambos mascaras (la suya y la de él), se dieron un profundo beso.

- Además no te preocupes mi querida. – hablaba el edeniano tras el apasionado beso. – Mileena pagará por su deserción. No ahora, pero algún día la haremos pagar.

**Mientras tanto…**

Mileena agradeció a Raiden por sacarla de una vez por todas de Outworld y le prometió que de ahora en adelante lucharía por una causa justa, Edenia y Earthrealm necesitaban toda la ayuda posible. El dios del trueno no podía estar más feliz de tener un nuevo aliado en su grupo, tras la pérdida de casi todos sus guerreros ya apenas le quedaban fuerzas para defender su mundo.

Kitana le preparó una habitación a Mileena en el palacio luego de presentarla en sociedad, al principio la gente le tenía miedo por haber sido una enemiga y por sus rasgos tarkatanos, pero poco a poco comenzaron a sentir aprecio por la "hermana" de la princesa.

- Mileena, me encantaría declararte "princesa" pero primero deberás cooperar mucho conmigo y con el pueblo edeniano, por ahora deberás conformarte con ser una guardaespaldas como Jade. – explicaba Kitana.

- De acuerdo Kitana, acepto el puesto.

Cuando la princesa se retiró, Jade se acercó a la ninja rosa.

- Te tendré muy bien vigilada Mileena, Kitana confiará en ti pero yo no, necesitarás hacer mucho para ganarte mi confianza… y si intentas algo en contra de ella…

- Te juro por Argus que cambié, no le haré ninguna maldad a mi "hermana".

- Eso espero. – concluyó la ninja esmeralda antes de marcharse.

La ninja rosa entró a su nuevo cuarto, era mucho más grande que aquella habitación de Outworld. Una cama grande y suave la invitaba a descansar. Sin perder tiempo se recostó quitándose su máscara, por primera vez no se molestó de su aspecto, ella siempre había odiado quitarse el velo, pero ahora sentía que podía recorrer el mundo sin llevarlo puesto.

**En Outworld…**

- ¿Mileena? ¿Es broma verdad? – decía un tarkatano incrédulo.

- No Baraka, no es broma, Mileena nos traicionó. – hablaba un edeniano de traje purpura.

- ¿Y por qué nos avisas ahora? – exclamaba Reptile molesto.

- Porque todo ocurrió muy rápido Reptile, nosotros la seguimos mientras ustedes dormían.

- No puedo creerlo, el emperador la tomó como hija y ella le hace eso. – hablaba Sheeva.

- Yo tampoco podía creerlo Sheeva pero así fue, ahora se refugió en una porción de Edenia que están reconstruyendo. – agregaba Skarlet.

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos allá y destrocemos todo! – gritaba Kano eufórico.

- Para poder ir allí necesitaríamos un portal. – replicaba Ermac.

- Con Shang Tsung y Shao Kahn muertos y Quan Chi desaparecido eso es algo que no va a costar mucho conseguir. – completaba Goro.

- Además Cyrax y Sektor desaparecieron también, al parecer los Lin Kuei no quieren saber nada con nosotros ahora que perdieron a varios de sus soldados y el emperador se ha ido. – añadía Kintaro como final.

- Ah mierda.- protestaba el líder del Black Dragon.

- Quizás pueda ir a Netherrealm y hablar con Quan Chi. – volvió a hablar Ermac.

- De acuerdo Ermac, has eso, si logras que el brujo abra un portal atacaremos apenas podamos, por el emperador. – comandaba Rain nuevamente.

**Volviendo a Edenia…**

Mileena nunca había dormido tanto, las horas habían pasado como minutos, sus ojos naranjas se abrieron lentamente al oír una voz dulce que la llamaba.

- Mileena… despierta. – la llamaba Kitana.

- Kitana, perdóname me quedé dormida y…

- No te preocupes, estabas cansada, ven, demos un paseo.

Las dos mujeres se aventuraron al centro de la ciudad, la gente hacía reverencia a su princesa y su acompañante al verlas pasar. Mileena se la veía más feliz ahora, hasta se animó a jugar con unos niñitos a las escondidas (no hay que olvidar que por momentos es una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer adulta). Jade la seguía de cerca, pero cada vez comenzaba a sentir más aprecio por la nueva aliada y su miedo a una posible traición iba disminuyendo.

La verdad que Mileena no pudo sentirse más querida en la nueva Edenia, por fin sentía lo que era el amor y el cariño y eso que era recién el primero de muchos, muchos días.

Fin de capitulo.


	5. Problemas

Capítulo 5: Problemas

**En Outworld…**

- Iré a hablar con Quan Chi, quizás nos ayude a crear un portal para ir a Edenia. – decía Ermac. – Sé transportarme a Netherrealm.

- Espera Ermac, iré contigo, yo también conozco el camino al infierno. – le pedía Rain.

Y así ambos ninjas se transportaron al centro del infierno, nuevamente los ríos de lava y los aullidos de dolor de las víctimas se hacían presentes. En pocos segundos aparecía un hombre calvo, de piel blanca y marcas negras en la cabeza, acompañado por un ninja de traje amarillo y ojos blancos.

- Rain… Ermac… ¿a qué se debe el honor? – preguntaba el brujo Quan Chi en persona.

- Necesitamos tu ayuda hechicero. – hablaba Rain.

- ¿Mi ayuda?

- Sí, necesitamos que, con tus conjuros, nos abras un portal. Kitana, Jade y Mileena están reconstruyendo Edenia y…

- ¿Mileena?

- Sí, nos traicionó y debe pagar. Por eso queremos que crees un portal para ir a allá y destruir todo.

- Mmm, de acuerdo… pero quiero algo a cambio.

- ¿Qué?

- Earthrealm, ya que ustedes se entretendrán atacando a los edenianos, yo, con la ayuda de mis soldados y mi clan, conquistaremos lo que queda de la Tierra.

- Pero nuestro emperador quería fusionar Outworld con Earthrealm… y nosotros queremos seguir su misión.

- Déjame Earthrealm a mí y a mi grupo, de todas formas está casi destruido, Raiden y los suyos no serán rivales para nosotros.

- Bien, a Raiden solo le quedan dos de sus guerreros, serán exterminados fácilmente. De acuerdo brujo, tú te encargas de Earthrealm y nosotros de Edenia.

El edeniano estrechó la mano del hechicero y este aceptó acompañarlos dispuesto a crear el portal que les daría acceso a la nueva Edenia.

**Mientras…**

Pasaban los días y la preocupación por la amenaza de Rain casi desaparecía, Mileena se sentía feliz y acompañó a Kitana junto con Jade ya que debía cumplir su tarea de guardaespaldas. La princesa se entretuvo dando vueltas por su reino para estar en contacto con su gente.

No todo era diversión ya que las ninjas rosa y verde además de ser las protectoras de la princesa eran las encargadas de instruir a las futuras tropas para defender su mundo de peligros exteriores.

A pesar de toda la paz reinante en la zona, Kitana no conseguía permanecer tranquila, una sensación de malestar la invadía cada hora, sentía como si un peligro inminente se acercara, una gran angustia la molestaba.

- ¿Qué te preocupa Kitana? – le preguntaba su amiga Jade.

- No lo sé… sé que sonará extraño pero estoy preocupada y no sé por qué.

- Quizás haya sido la amenaza de Rain, pero tranquilízate, nuestros soldados están muy bien entrenados.

- No, no es por la amenaza de Rain… sino por otra cosa…

- ¿Mileena?

- Quizás, últimamente me siento algo incomoda estando cerca de ella, sé que cambió, pero hay algo en ella que me hace sospechar.

- Tranquila, yo la tengo bien vigilada.

- Pero me duele pensar eso, ya que Mileena realmente está yendo por el buen camino pero algo no termina de convencerme.

- No te preocupes la vigilaré más, y si intenta algo en contra tuya la enviaré al calabozo. Ahora duerme un poco, te ves cansada.

- Sí, la verdad que el paseo de hoy me dejó agotada, me iré a descansar, gracias y buenas noches Jade.

- Buenas noches Kitana.

La princesa estaba agotada pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas, se retorcía, se movía desarreglando la cama pero no conseguía dormir. La angustia y la preocupación se hacían más fuertes.

- _¿Y si ella no cambió? – _pensaba Kitana. - _¿Y si consiguió engañarme y ahora está planeando algo? ¿Y si sigue trabajando para Outworld?_

Finalmente la mujer estaba a punto de dormirse cuando un chirrido de una puerta abriéndose la sobresaltó.

- ¿Kitana? – preguntaba una voz femenina.

- Mileena… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada, Jade me dijo que te fuiste a acostar y quise saludarte antes de que te durmieras.

La ninja rosa se acercó a la cama donde su "hermana" seguía acostada, como toda guardiana llevaba sus sais en la cintura, al verlos Kitana no pudo evitar los nervios.

- Mileena, te agradezco que vinieras pero no era necesario. Ahora te agradecería que me dejaras dormir.

- Tranquila hermanita… pronto vas a dormir… para siempre.

Tras decir eso Mileena se arrojó sobre la princesa y con el peso de su cuerpo la inmovilizaba.

- ¡¿Mileena que haces?!

- Jejeje, hiciste mal en confiar en mí, hermanita. – reía con voz infantil la mujer edeniana tarkatana.

- ¡Me engañaste!

- ¡Claro que te engañé, pobre tonta! ¿Realmente creías que había cambiado tanto? Ahora todo lo tuyo será mío.

Kitana comenzó a gritar llamando a Jade, le extrañaba que su mejor amiga aún no apareciera con los guardias.

- Nadie vendrá a ayudarte querida.

La mujer de vestido azul no entendía que quería decir su captora hasta que la puerta que había quedado entreabierta se abrió más revelando algo horrible: Jade yacía en el suelo en un charco de sangre, con el cuello destrozado a mordiscos.

- Estaba deliciosa. – confesó Mileena bajándose la máscara revelando sus dientes afilados… completamente ensangrentados. – pero preferí no llenarme con ella, ya que aquí tengo al plato principal.

Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Kitana al verse engañada y traicionada nuevamente, además estaba a punto de perderlo todo: su reino, su gente… su vida… todo a manos de la mujer que había perdonado.

Lo último que vieron los ojos de Kitana fue la horrible boca llena de dientes afilados acercándose lista para desgarrar la carne de su rostro…

La princesa se despertó sobresaltada, miraba para todos lados, cubierta de sudor a pesar de no hacer calor en la habitación. Tras comprobar que no había nada se llevó las manos a la cara.

- Fue un sueño… fue un sueño… - se decía una y otra vez.

Sí, había sido un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla, pero demasiado real, muy muy real. Kitana volvió a recostarse pero el sueño se le había ido por completo tras la macabra visión. Un chirrido de puerta la hizo levantarse de repente, una ninja rosa se acercaba con sus sais en la cintura.

- ¿Kitana?

- Mileena…

- Jade me dijo que te fuiste a acostar y quise saludarte antes de que te durmieras.

El espanto de la mujer iba en aumento al ver que todo ocurría exactamente igual que en su pesadilla.

- ¿Estas bien hermanita? – preguntaba Mileena al ver el sudor cubriendo nuevamente el rostro de Kitana.

- ¡GUARDIAS! – gritó una y otra vez Kitana completamente asustada.

- ¡¿Kitana, que te pasa?! – preguntaba sorprendida Mileena.

El miedo de Kitana se transformó en asombro al ver que la primera en ingresar fue nada menos que Jade, sana y salva, quien se arrojó sobre Mileena y la golpeó en la cabeza con su bastón dejándola inconsciente en el piso.

- ¿Estas bien Kitana? – preguntó asustada Jade pero el shock de todo lo ocurrido impedía que la princesa hablara.

Los guardias entraron corriendo y ante la orden de Jade esposaron a Mileena.

- ¡Llévenla al calabozo!

Kitana no podía hablar y aclarar todo antes de que la ninja rosa fuera puesta bajo custodia, tuvo que conformarse con ver como la llevaban mientras la ninja esmeralda seguía a su lado, sin despegarse como toda buena amiga.

**En Earthrealm…**

Johnny Cage y Sonya Blade seguían ayudando a la gente a reparar todos los destrozos que habían dejado los tarkatanos durante la invasión. Raiden los seguía de cerca y contribuía en lo que podía, por alguna razón el dios del trueno pemanecía intranquilo.

- ¿Pasa algo Raiden? – preguntó Cage mirando a la divinidad.

- Sí Johnny, presiento que algo malo viene hacía aquí.

- ¿Algo malo? – preguntaba la teniente Blade.

- Sí Sonya, y me temo que algo malo también está ocurriendo en Edenia.

- Jejejeje, veo que tienes una gran videncia Raiden. – decía una voz profunda.

- ¡Quan Chi!

- El mismo, esta vez he venido por lo que ya es mío.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tu mundo, Raiden, la Tierra será conquistada, la hermandad de la sombras se alzará triunfante.

- Me temo que no podemos permitírtelo hechicero. – contestaba Sonya por Raiden.

- Primero deberás derrotarnos. – agregaba Cage.

- Como ya imaginaba que no cederían Earthrealm por las buenas, me tomé la libertad de traer unos amigos.

Con un conjuro Quan Chi hizo aparecer a Scorpion acompañado de todos los guerreros de Raiden fallecidos. Jax, Kabal, Stryker, Sindel, Nightwolf, Smoke, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, todos estaban presentes junto al espectro de Shirai Ryu.

- No tienes chance alguna Raiden, no pueden contra todos nosotros. – reía Quan Chi.

Los tres guerreros decidieron repartirse la tarea: Raiden lucharía contra Scorpion, Nightwolf y Kung Lao; Cage contra Sindel, Sub-Zero y Smoke; y Sonya contra Stryker, Jax y Kabal.

Raiden evadió una patada de Scorpion y golpeó a Kung Lao en el pecho, luego usó sus poderes eléctricos para atacar a Nightwolf; Johnny eludió el grito sónico de Sindel y le dio una feroz patada a Sub-Zero, luego pudo darle un golpe a Smoke en la entrepierna. La única que tenía problemas era Sonya ya que Kabal y su velocidad le impedían defenderse, el enmascarado le dio un rodillazo en el estómago a la teniente y un cabezazo la dejó en el suelo malherida, luego sintió unos brazos fríos que la elevaban del suelo.

- Jax… soy yo Sonya… tu compañera. – hablaba con esfuerzo la pobre mujer a al espectro de su superior.

- Lo siento Sonya… - contestaba Jax sujetándola entre sus brazos robóticos.

- … pero ahora trabajamos para Quan Chi y pronto te unirás a nosotros. – completaba Stryker desenfundando una de sus pistolas.

Raiden y Cage querían ayudar a la mujer pero sus rivales le impedían hacerlo, Johnny miraba con espanto como el espectro del oficial de Nueva York le apuntaba con su arma a Sonya completamente indefensa, sujetada por Jax.

- ¡Dispara Stryker! – ordenó Jax.

- Espera que apunte bien. – contestó el oficial del mal humor.

- ¡No, Stryker, soy yo Sonya, por favor! – exclamaba la teniente viendo la muerte de frente.

El dedo jaló el gatillo, pero una extraña visón detuvo todo: una espada, una espada flotando en el aire, como si levitara mágicamente, se había interpuesto delante de Sonya bloqueando el tiro de Stryker.

- ¿Qué mierd…? – preguntaba Kurtis hasta que la espada flotante lo atacó.

El objeto afilado le hizo un corte que le hizo soltar el arma, luego volvió y con el mango golpeó a Jax en la cabeza con mucha fuerza y lo hizo soltar a la mujer.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando? – preguntaba Sonya confundida.

- Esto lo he visto en mis películas, pero siempre eran efectos especiales. – decía Cage.

- No son efectos especiales, es telequinesis. – habló una voz.

Un joven apareció, su característica más sobresaliente era una venda roja que cubría sus ojos, el muchacho hizo un gesto y la espada voló hacía su vaina y sola se guardó. Al juzgar por haber defendido a Sonya y atacado dos enemigos daba una clara idea de que el desconocido estaba del lado de Raiden.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – exclamaba Quan Chi.

- Eso no importa por ahora Quan Chi, he oído de ti y reconozco tu voz profunda… yo odio a los hechiceros. – dijo el joven desafiante.

Raiden no podía estar más agradecido de contar con un nuevo e inesperado aliado y eso lo demostró elevando su poder de pelea derrotando a sus rivales en poco tiempo, Cage por su lado también logró derrotar a sus tres enemigos con mucho esfuerzo y ayuda de Sonya. En cuanto al extraño, se ocupó de Stryker, de Kabal y de Jax, el joven demostraba ser expertos en artes marciales a pesar de la venda que tapaba sus ojos.

- Tus aliados han caído Quan Chi. – indicaba Raiden mostrándole a todos los ex protectores de Earthrealm derrotados.

- No festejes aún Raiden, volveré con mi hermandad de las sombras, un grupo tan poderoso que ni tú ni ese joven extraño podrá vencer.

Antes de terminar de hablar el brujo ya estaba creando un portal y con un conjuro desapareció junto con sus aliados.

- Bueno, ganamos Raiden. – festejaba Cage.

- No cantes victoria Johnny, ya oíste a Quan Chi, pronto volverá con su clan.

- Lord Raiden… - decía el joven desconocido. – Es un honor conocerlo, lo he estado buscando desde que oí de su existencia, lamento no poder mirarlo ya que soy ciego.

Para demostrarlo el joven se quitó la venda revelando unos ojos completamente blancos, carentes de pupilas.

- Eres ciego pero lo compensas con grandes habilidades como las has demostrado joven, tus poderes telequineticos son sorprendentes y tienes aspecto de ser un espadachín.

- Bueno, justamente mi nombre es Kenshi, en japonés significa espadachín.

- ¿Kenshi… te interesaría venir con nosotros? Un hombre como tú nos sería muy útil. – ofrecía el dios del trueno.

- Con todo gusto, es lo que buscaba Lord Raiden, necesito encontrar a un hombre que debe pagar ya que por su culpa perdí la vista y sé que con su ayuda lo hallaré.

- ¿Quién es ese hombre? – preguntaba Sonya curiosa.

- Shang Tsung, ese hombre es el responsable… en cuanto lo encuentre lo haré pagar… por eso detesto a los hechiceros.

El dios, el actor y la teniente se miraron en silencio, todos conocían el destino trágico que tuvo el hechicero Shang Tsung, Kenshi preguntó que ocurría al no oír ni una palabra.

- Kenshi… me temo que te perdiste de muchas cosas… ven con nosotros y te explicaremos todo en el camino. – le ofrecía Raiden compasivo al espadachín.

**De nuevo en Edenia…**

- ¿Por qué me encierran? – decía la pobre Mileena dentro del calabozo.

- Por atentar contra Kitana, seguramente quisiste atacarla. – respondía Jade molesta.

- ¡No, yo solo iba a saludarla, lo juro!

- Sí claro, que pésima excusa, entonces explícame porque Kitana llamó a los guardias y ahora está shockeada.

- No lo sé, pero no iba a atacarla por favor, debes creerme, cambié.

- No mientas, no cambiaste nada, te quisiste hacer la buenita para acercarte a Kitana y luego atacarla por la espalda.

- No, no quería…

- ¡Cállate, ahora permanecerás encerrada aquí! ¡Más tarde sabremos si dices la verdad o no!

Como dijo Jade, Kitana seguía bajo estado de shock por todo lo ocurrido, la princesa se debatía entre si lo que vio había sido una premonición o una simple pesadilla producto de su preocupación y angustia.

- No te preocupes Kitana, ya encerramos a Mileena en el calabozo. – trataba de tranquilizarla la ninja esmeralda.

- Pero… ¿no crees que te excediste en encerrarla?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque, creo que ella no iba a atacarme, yo tuve una pesadilla y creo mucho en los sueños, por eso grité pero Mileena parecía que simplemente venía a decirme buenas noches.

- Bueno, eso lo veremos luego, ahora quédate tranquila y descansa que no has dormido nada. Mañana en la mañana aclararas todo.

La pobre princesa se acostó aún más angustiada pensando en su "hermana", quien quedó encerrada en el calabozo del palacio, vigilada como si fuera una criminal, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, pero mañana aclararía todo, lo aclararía.

**Mientras tanto en Outworld…**

- ¿Dónde estará ese brujo? – preguntaba Rain enojado.

- Tranquilo Rain, ya debe estar por venir.- lo tranquilizaba Skarlet.

- Más le vale, una promesa es una promesa, nosotros le cedimos Earthrealm, él debe darnos el portal a Edenia… juro que si no vienen en los próximos cinco minutos yo…

- ¿Tú qué? – preguntaba Quan Chi apareciendo de la nada en una llamarada.

- Hasta que apareciste, y bien ¿Cómo te fue en la Tierra?

- Mal Rain, pero volveré a atacar con mi hermandad de las sombras… ah y debo avisarte que Raiden tiene un nuevo aliado, un joven que parece ser ciego y que lleva una gran espada.

- ¿Un ciego?

- Sí, pero sabe pelear muy bien, además tenía poderes telequineticos como Ermac.

- Maldición… bueno ahora necesitamos que abras el portal a Edenia, brujo.

- De acuerdo Rain, ¿tienes a tus soldados listos?

- Sí, Baraka ya preparó a sus tarkatanos para atacar, Kano, Ermac, Sheeva, Reptile, Skarlet, Ermac y yo iremos primero… por último irán Goro y Kintaro como refuerzos.

- Excelente, bien, abriré el portal, sé lo conjuros necesarios para hacerlo.

El hechicero pronunció unas palabras y lentamente un pequeño vórtice comenzaba a emerger en el aire, poco a poco, el vórtice comenzaba a hacerse más grande hasta alcanzar la altura de un ser humano.

- Listo.

- Gracias Quan Chi, trata de mantener el portal abierto hasta que volvamos.

**Volviendo a Edenia…**

Ya amanecía, Jade se quedó vigilando a Mileena mientras que dos soldados custodiaban el cuarto de la princesa. La ninja rosa no pudo dormir nada, parecía estar viviendo una pesadilla, ella no había hecho nada malo y sin embargo la castigaron con el calabozo.

- Reza porque Kitana te dé la razón Mileena… de lo contrario…

- Kitana me dará la razón, ya vas a ver, no sé qué le ocurrió pero estoy segura de que se dará cuenta de que yo no quería atacarla y…

La ninja rosa no pudo continuar ya que un ruido y gritos desde afuera la interrumpieron. Jade salió y pronto vio una cuchilla apuntando a su rostro.

- ¡¿Baraka?! – exclamó la edeniana morena.

- Hola Jade. – contestaba el líder tarkatano.

La ninja miraba con sus ojos verdes a todos lados y veía tarkatanos atacando a la gente, los guerreros edenianos muy bien entrenados, pero superados en número, hacían lo que podían.

- Entonces Rain cumplió su palabra, vienen a destruirnos.

- A ustedes y a la traidora. Llévame a ella.

Con la cuchilla tarkatana en la garganta, Jade no tuvo más opción que acceder a la petición de Baraka y lo llevó al calabozo, allí liberó a Mileena.

- Baraka… - decía Mileena al reconocer a su ex compañero.

- Mileena… te habían encerrado en el calabozo.

- Sí… esa perra que tienes ahí me encerró cuando quise matar a Kitana.

- ¿Intentaste matar a Kitana? – se sorprendía el tarkatano.

- Entonces era verdad, nos engañaste. – decía enojada Jade.

- Pues claro Jade, es una lástima que ella me descubriera, tal como dijiste me hice la buenita para poder estar cerca de Kitana y matarla. Ahora Baraka, me gustaría que me permitieras matar a Jade, sé que estás ansioso por vengarte de ella por haberte derrotado allá en Outworld… pero por favor querido, dame ese gustito.

Ante la voz dulce y sensual de Mileena, Baraka accedió y sostuvo a Jade para que la hibrido edeniana tarkatana acabara con ella.

- ¿Listo Baraka? – preguntaba Mileena.

- Listo Mileena.

- Bien… lamento decirte que hiciste mal en confiar en mí… Baraka.

Antes de que el tarkatano dijera algo Mileena lo golpeó en la cara con tal fuerza que lo desmayó, como era obvio soltó a Jade, quien miraba extrañada a su salvadora.

- ¿Mileena, por qué…? – preguntaba ella.

- ¿Ahora estas convencida de qué cambié Jade? – decía Mileena feliz.

Con una sonrisa la edeniana de vestido verde se levantó y estrechó la mano de su aliada.

- Por un momento creí que ibas a matarme.

- No, eres la mejor amiga de mi "hermana" Kitana, así que también eres amiga mía.

- ¡Kitana! ¡Ella está en el palacio!

- ¡Vamos!

Luego de encerrar a Baraka en el calabozo, ambas mujeres se abrieron paso derrotando a todo tarkatano que se les cruzara, consiguieron llegar al palacio. Su miedo iba en aumento cuando vieron la puerta de la habitación abierta y a los dos guardias muertos, sin dudarlo entraron armadas con el bastón y los sais. Lo primero que vieron fue a un edeniano de ropa purpura parado y a una mujer de ropa y cabellos rojos sosteniendo a Kitana, con una cuchilla amenazando con cortarle el cuello.

- Hola Jade… hola Mileena, las estábamos esperando. – dijo Rain con una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

Fin de capitulo.


	6. El ataque

Capítulo 6: El ataque

_- ¿Que está pasando? – preguntaba Kitana levantándose de la cama._

_Los gritos de horror y ruidos de batalla habían despertado a la princesa. Se asomó a la ventana y veía tarkatanos atacando a su gente, los soldados edenianos trataban de detenerlos pero eran demasiados._

_- No… no es posible…- se decía a sí misma._

_Sin perder tiempo, se cambió la ropa por su traje ninja azul y unas botas con tacones del mismo color, tomó sus Steel fans (abanicos de metal filosos), no iba a permitir que su pueblo sea destruido una vez más y se enlistó para salir afuera. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación, vio que por debajo salía agua._

_- ¿Qué? – se preguntaba retrocediendo._

_El charco de agua venía acompañado de otro de sangre, Kitana preparó sus fans esperando que detrás de la puerta estuviera alguno de esas asquerosas criaturas, abrió la puerta velozmente pero no había nadie del otro lado, de pronto una voz masculina se escuchó a sus espaldas._

_- Hola Kitana._

_Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta un brazo la tomó de la cintura por detrás y otro le puso una cuchilla en el cuello. No le costó mucho adivinar de quienes eran los brazos y la voz._

_- Rain… Skarlet…_

_- Te olvidaste que podemos tomar forma líquida Kitana. – le hablaba el edeniano traidor._

_- Quédate quieta o te rebano el cuello. – la amenazaba la ninja escarlata._

_- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué hacen esto? – preguntaba Kitana con esfuerzo._

_- Parece que te olvidaste también que refugias a una traidora aquí, además Edenia es parte de Outworld, no pueden rebelarse._

_- ¡Pero Rain… es tu tierra también, no dejes de lado tu sangre edeniana!_

_- Yo soy parte de Outworld ahora, hace años que dejé de ser edeniano, Kitana, lo lamento._

_- ¿Qué van a hacer ahora? ¿Van a matarme?_

_- Aun no, primero deberán venir tus amigas, ahí comenzará la verdadera diversión._

_Unos minutos después Jade y Mileena entraron a la habitación armadas con su bastón y sus sais respectivamente. Skarlet apretó su cuchilla contra el delicado cuello de Kitana mientras Rain hablaba:_

_- Hola Jade… hola Mileena, las estábamos esperando._

Los ojos verdes de Jade miraban concentrados los ojos azules de Skarlet mientras que Mileena gruñía bajo su máscara al edeniano de purpura.

- ¡Suelta a Kitana ya mismo, Skarlet… si llegas a hacerle un solo rasguño…! – amenazaba Jade.

- No estás en posición de amenazarme Jade, bajen las armas si no quieren ser salpicadas por la sangre de su querida princesa.

Jade y Mileena estaban a punto de acceder a dejar sus armas en el suelo al no tener más elección, pero Kitana, en un momento de desesperación clavó el tacón de su zapato en el pie de Skarlet. La ninja roja aulló de dolor e inclinó su cabeza, Kitana movió la suya y le dio un cabezazo y luego tomó el brazo con el cuchillo, pudo desarmarla y escapar de su captora.

Antes de que Skarlet pudiera reaccionar Jade la golpeó con el bastón en la cabeza mientras que Mileena se lanzaba contra Rain. El ninja purpura esquivó una estocada de sai y golpeó a la mujer en el estómago, luego otro golpe en el rostro desgarró parte de su máscara revelando sus dientes tarkatanos.

- Eres horrible… - dijo Rain sin más.

Enfurecida por el insulto la mujer se abalanzó sobre él, Rain gritó al sentir los dientes filosos clavándose en la carne de uno de sus hombros. Se sacudió para sacarse de encima a la mujer y luego enojado le dio un feroz codazo que la derribó. Antes de poder rematarla Kitana le hizo un corte en el brazo con uno de sus abanicos y después una patada en la cara.

- Ríndete Rain. – le dijo la princesa molesta. – Tú y tus tarkatanos no son rivales para nosotros.

- ¡¿Crees que solo vine con Skarlet, Baraka y los tarkatanos?! ¡Ermac, Reptile, Sheeva!

Acto seguido ingresaron a la habitación los tres mencionados, el ninja rojo usó sus poderes mentales para elevar a las tres mujeres y las mandó a volar fuera de la habitación.

- Bien, muchachas. – hablaba Kitana levantándose. – Ellos son tres y nosotras tres, yo voy por Sheeva; Jade, tú ve por Ermac y Mileena por Reptile.

Las otras dos mujeres accedieron y se prepararon para el combate.

**Mientras tanto, en Earthrealm**…

- Shang Tsung… muerto… - decía Kenshi.

- Lo siento Kenshi, pero Shao Kahn lo mató y le dio su poder a Sindel. – le explicaba Raiden.

Kenshi, Cage, Sonya y Raiden se quedaron esperando en una zona abandonada de la tierra, esperando la amenaza de Quan Chi, esperando a la hermandad de la sombra, esperando lo inevitable.

En poco tiempo, un enorme portal se abría, de allí criaturas de pesadillas comenzaron a emerger, todas ellas comandadas por el brujo de piel blanca y voz profunda.

- Como te dije Raiden, te presento a la hermandad de las sombras. – decía Quan Chi para luego dirigirse a su ejército - ¡ATAQUEN, NO DEJEN A NADIE CON VIDA!

El dios y los tres mortales no dudaron en defenderse ante la oleada de monstruos que se le venían encima. Raiden usó sus poderes eléctricos para matar a varios de los enemigos; Johnny usó sus puños y piernas para noquear a varios más; Sonya con sus patadas y sus rayos espirales rosas también derrotó a un puñado y Kenshi, con su espada Sento cortó y desmembró otros, también sus poderes mentales ayudaron mucho.

Pero la horda de monstruos parecía no detenerse nunca, en un momento Raiden comenzó a sentir un gran malestar mientras peleaba, por momentos se distraía.

- ¿Raiden, ocurre algo? – preguntaba Sonya sin dejar de pelear.

- Sonya… Johnny… Kenshi… ¿Creen que podrán encargarse de la hermandad de las sombras ustedes solos?

- Sí, estos idiotas son fáciles de derrotar. – contestaba Cage.

- Sí, Raiden, podemos encargarnos de ellos. – agregaba Kenshi.

- Bien… porque siento que Edenia corre un peligro aún mayor. Necesito ir allá pero no quiero dejarlos solos a ustedes.

- Pierde cuidado Raiden, nosotros podemos ocuparnos. – explicaba Sonya. – Ve si debes hacerlo.

Y así sin más Raiden desapareció en un relámpago que electrocutó a varios de los guerreros de Quan Chi, este, extrañado por la huida del dios decidió abrir un portal al azar, esperando dar con su paradero.

**Regresando a Edenia…**

Mileena esquivó un escupitajo acido de Reptile y lo atacó con sus sais, clavándole uno en su brazo, sangre verde salía de la herida del saurian. Jade usó su bastón para bloquear los golpes de Ermac y contratacarlo, pero el ninja rojo usó sus poderes para elevarla y arrojarla violentamente contra una pared, dejándola malherida. Kitana eludía lo golpes de los cuatro brazos de Sheeva y le hizo un corte en la espalda con sus steel fans. Rain y Skarlet se recuperaron y observaban todo.

En un momento de distracción la shokan pudo atrapar a Kitana con sus brazos y comenzó a golpearla, Reptile sacó su larga lengua y la enrolló en el cuello de Mileena, la hibrido edeniana tarkatana sentía como la viscosa atadura apretándose a su cuello, asfixiándola. Ermac volvió a elevar a Jade y con sus poderes mentales amenazaba con arrancarle los miembros de raíz.

- Bien hecho. – decía Rain. – ahora Edenia será nuestra de nuevo.

Pero la suerte volvió a ponerse del lado de las heroínas, ya que Mileena, en un intento desesperado, mordió con sus dientes filosos la lengua de Reptile, por el dolor el saurian decidió soltarla y la ninja rosa lo atacó nuevamente dejándolo inconsciente. Kitana usos sus abanicos para hacerle cortes a Sheeva y luego una patada a las costillas derribó a la shokan.

La única que seguía complicada era Jade, ya sentía sus brazos y piernas a punto de ser separadas de su cuerpo, pero un abanico filoso y un sai volando se clavaron en Ermac, el dolor lo distrajo y la ninja esmeralda pudo vencerlo de un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Eso es todo Rain? – preguntaba Kitana al traidor.

- Aun no Kitana… ¡Goro, Kintaro!

Con un feroz rugido ambos shokans se hicieron presentes, Kitana, Mileena y Jade miraron con preocupación la nueva amenaza, las tres estaban muy agotadas por el combate anterior y apenas tenían fuerza para hacerle frente a aquellas dos moles.

- ¡Destrócenlas! – ordenó Rain.

Los dos monstruos de cuatro brazos estaban a punto de arremeter contra las mujeres cuando un rayo los impactó a ambos, dejándolos en el suelo, desmayados.

- ¿Pero qué…? – preguntaba el edeniano purpura.

- No puedo dejar que tomen Edenia, Rain.

Un hombre envuelto en electricidad se hizo presente, sus ojos blancos miraban con desprecio a Rain y a Skarlet.

- ¡Raiden!

- Como dije Rain, no puedo permitir que conquistes Edenia.

- Pero… tú deberías estar en Earthrealm, Quan Chi está invadiendo...

- Mis hombres se encargan de eso.

- Que bueno que llegaste, me moría de ganas de beberme tu sangre. – hablaba Skarlet.

La ninja roja desenvainó sus cuchillas y se preparó a atacar al dios del trueno.

Fin de capitulo


	7. La batalla

Capítulo 7: La batalla

Skarlet se arrojó sobre Raiden, cuchillas en manos, dispuesta a matar. El dios del trueno juntó sus manos y lanzó un rayo que fue eludido por la ninja roja, esta pudo hacerle un corte en el brazo al hombre. Raiden se transportó detrás de Skarlet y le dio un codazo en la espalda que la desconcertó, luego un golpe en el bello rostro de la mujer la derribó.

- ¡Skarlet! – gritó Rain al ver la escena.

Sin esperar, el edeniano purpura formó una espada de agua con su mano y se preparó para decapitar al dios, pero falló en el ataque. Raiden le lanzó una bola eléctrica que le dio de lleno al cuerpo, pero Rain se recuperó enseguida y disparó agua desde sus brazos, la presión del agua empujo a su enemigo pero no logró dejarlo en el suelo.

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes Rain? – preguntó empapado el dios del trueno.

- No, también puedo manipular la electricidad como tú. – respondió el infame.

El ninja violeta comenzó a concentrar sus poderes eléctricos y le arrojó un rayo a su contrincante, pero este lo detuvo con sus manos y se lo devolvió en una forma más potente, Rain apenas pudo esquivar el rayo.

**Mientras tanto, en Earthrealm…**

Johnny, Sonya y Kenshi seguían encargándose de la horda de monstruos de la hermandad de la sombras. Las fuerzas los iban abandonando, creían que podían mantenerlos a rayas pero el número de enemigos los superaban.

- Esto se está volviendo más difícil. – maldecía Cage mientras seguía noqueando enemigos.

- Espero que Raiden vuelva pronto. – decía Sonya.

- Él volverá. – aseguraba Kenshi, quien cortaba enemigos con su espada Sento.

Quan Chi, al no poder hallar a Raiden, decidió regresar a la tierra, sonreía mientras miraba a sus soldados a apunto de destrozar a los humanos. De pronto un misil impactó a uno de los monstruos que estaba por atacar a Johnny por la espalda, acto seguido dos sombras, acompañadas de varias otras detrás, se hacían presentes, pero solo dos de ellas eran reconocibles.

- ¡Cyrax y Sektor! – gritó Sonya al ver al cyborg dorado y al cyborg rojo.

- ¡ATAQUEN! – ordenó Sektor.

Los dos ciborgs, acompañados de más soldados Lin Kuei comenzaron una feroz batalla contra la hermandad de la sombra.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿No se supone que estamos del mismo bando?! – exclamaba Quan Chi furioso.

- Negativo hechicero. – respondía Cyrax. – Desde la muerte de Shao Kahn nuestro gran maestro decidió desvincularnos de ustedes. Nosotros, los Lin Kuei, no vamos a permitir que conquistes Earthrealm.

- Pero eso no significa que seamos aliados de Raiden y los suyos. – completaba Sektor mirando a Cage y los demás.

Con sus lanzallamas en sus brazos el cyborg rojo carbonizó a varios de los soldados de Quan Chi y su compañero amarillo y negro mutiló a otros convirtiendo sus manos en sierras. Los inesperados "aliados" hicieron recobrar fuerzas a los guerreros de Raiden. Entre todos pudieron derrotar a casi toda la hermandad.

- ¡Suficiente, retirada, retirada! – ordenaba Quan Chi creando un portal.

Obedeciendo a su amo, los engendros lo siguieron y se metieron al portal, el brujo se quedó mirando como sus soldados entraban al portal corriendo, furioso miró a sus enemigos y lanzó un juramento antes de retirarse.

- ¡Ganaron esta vez, pero volveré, Earthrealm será mío!

El malvado brujo desapareció en su propio portal dejando a todos los habitantes de Earthrealm con la victoria. Pero no había nada para festejar para Cage, Sonya y Kenshi ya que sabían que venía un nuevo problema y apenas tenían energía para enfrentarlo. Curiosamente Sektor, Cyrax y todos los soldados Lin Kuei se quedaron quietos mirándolos, como si no les interesara comenzar una pelea.

- ¿Y bien? – hablaba Kenshi. – ¿No van a atacarnos?

- No. – respondió secamente Sektor.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaban Sonya y Johnny confundidos.

- Como oyeron, son enemigos nuestros, pero el honor es lo más importante. Y atacar enemigos debilitados no nos enorgullece, así que por ahora se les perdonará la vida. Pero ese lujo no se lo daremos la próxima vez. Ahora volveremos a la base Lin Kuei, no se metan en nuestro camino.

Cuando el cyborg rojo dejó de hablar, todos los guerreros Lin Kuei se transportaron desapareciendo en el acto.

- Bueno, eso fue tener suerte. – sonreía Cage.

- Puedes decirlo dos veces, yo estoy muy cansada. – respondía la teniente Blade.

- Ahora solo queda esperar a Raiden. – completó el espadachín Kenshi.

**Volviendo a Edenia…**

Raiden y Rain peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, las patadas y los golpes iban y venían velozmente. Kitana, Mileena y Jade se quedaban mirando estupefactas el combate entre el dios y el edeniano. Skarlet se recuperó, pero seguía herida por los golpes de Raiden, así que se mantuvo al margen, esperando el momento. La ninja roja sacó varios Kunais de una cinta que llevaba en su pierna y los arrojó contra Raiden, solo dos llegaron a destino: uno en su pierna derecha y otro en su brazo izquierdo. El dolor intenso distrajo al dios del trueno y Rain le dio una patada en las costillas.

Raiden cayó al suelo, sentía el sabor dulce de la sangre en su boca. Con una sonrisa bajo su máscara, Skarlet corrió hacia el dios caído lista para destriparlo con sus cuchillas pero un rayo eléctrico volvió a derribarla brevemente, Raiden estaba malherido pero no vencido. Rain nuevamente fue al ataque pero esta vez podía comprobar la furia del dios del trueno.

Kitana y sus amigas seguían mirando el combate e ignoraban que ellas mismas seguían en peligro. Mileena tenía un mal presentimiento, repentinamente un ruido metalico le heló la sangre, se agachó a tiempo para no ser decapitada por la filosa cuchilla tarkatana de Baraka.

- ¡Baraka! ¿Pero cómo…? - ´preguntaba sorprendida Jade.

- ¿Creían que ese calabozo me retendría por siempre? – contestaba el tarkatano. – Fue fácil cortar los barrotes.

Cada ninja sacó sus respectivas armas y se preparó para atacar al líder tarkatano, Kitana lo atacó primero pero el horrendo ser le hizo un corte en un brazo y luego un rodillazo en el estómago. Luego fue el turno de Jade y pudo darle varios golpes de bastón a su enemigo pero también fue vencida con con cortes y golpes en su bello cuerpo. Mileena atacó y con sus sais pudo herir gravemente a Baraka, luego se transportó y reapareció detrás de él y le dio una patada en su fea cara, dejándolo aturdido. Completamente enojado, el tarkatano atacó a su antigua compañera y la golpeó ferozmente en el plexo solar, dejándola malherida.

Kitana se levantó y Baraka, con los ojos inyectados de sangre se arrojó contra ella con sus cuchillas preparadas para desgarrar la carne y la piel.

- ¡Kitana, no! – gritó Jade corriendo hacia ella.

La princesa estaba a punto de ser atravesada por la cuchilla de Baraka, pero Jade se interpuso en el medio, dándole la espalda al tarkatano. Kitana gritó al ver como su amiga corría el peligro por ella. El sonido de la sangre goteando hacía sonreír a Baraka, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos su sonrisa cambió por una expresión de asombro. La edeniana lloraba mientras abrazaba a Jade, quien seguía parada dándole la espalda al enemigo.

- Jade ¿Por qué? – preguntaba Kitana con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No te preocupes Kitana… tu vida es más importante que la mía… además, no siento nada, de verdad no siento la cuchilla.

La edeniana morena se tocó la espalda, pero se extrañó al no sentir el frío metal clavado en su cuerpo, se dio vuelta y se topó con una sorpresa:

- ¡Mileena! – gritaron Jade, Kitana y Baraka.

Jade se había interpuesto delante de Kitana, pero Mileena se había interpuesto delante de Jade. La sangre que goteaba de la cuchilla de Baraka era de la hibrido edeniana-tarkatana.

- Mileena…

- No iba a dejar que les hiciera daño, yo soy la menos importante de las tres, Kitana… - respondía con esfuerzo Mileena con la cuchilla aun clavada en su vientre.

Baraka shockeado por lo que había hecho, guardó sus cuchillas, ni siquiera pudo defenderse cuando Jade lo golpeó fuertemente con su bastón, dejándolo en el suelo de nuevo. Mileena también cayó, lentamente un charco de sangre se formaba a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto, Raiden y Rain seguían peleando, el dios del trueno, cansado y molesto, concentró todo su poder y lanzó un rayo eléctrico enorme que impactó a Rain, electrocutándolo. El guerrero de purpura seguía de pie pero muy adolorido.

- Ríndete Rain. – habló sin más Raiden.

El ninja violeta gruñó mirando a su alrededor: todos sus aliados noqueados, Kitana y Jade sanas y salvas y Skarlet malherida.

- De acuerdo, Raiden, has ganado por ahora, pero volveremos. Esto no quedará así.

Cuando Sheeva, Reptile, Baraka, Skarlet, Goro, Kintaro y Ermac despertaron intentaron atacar pero el edeniano los detuvo, ordenando volver a Outworld. A su vez, Baraka llamó a sus hombres tarkatanos diciéndoles lo mismo, con indignación todos los hombres de Shao Kahn volvieron al portal que estaba siendo custodiado por Kano, el mismo se cerró al salir por último Rain y Skarlet.

- No puedo creer que nos hayan derrotado. – decía Skarlet furiosa.

- Tranquila preciosa, algún día volveremos y conquistaremos Edenia, Raiden no se saldrá con la suya. – la consolaba Rain.

El dios del trueno se acercó a la moribunda Mileena, quien estaba bajo el cuidado de Jade y Kitana.

- Aguanta Mileena, por favor, aguanta… - decía Kitana triste.

- No te preocupes… quizás deba terminar así… yo no debería existir en realidad… déjame irme… - contestaba con esfuerzo Mileena, mientras que de su boca con dientes filosos salía sangre.

- No digas eso Mileena, vivirás, te llevaremos con el medico del pueblo. – la animaba Jade.

- No creo que lo logre… no creo…

La pobre mujer intentó seguir hablando, pero sus palabras se ahogaban y sus ojos naranjas se cerraron. Kitana abrazó fuertemente a su "hermana".

- No te mueras Mileena, aguanta por favor.

Fin del capítulo.


End file.
